degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:My Hero/@comment-3575890-20140621232425
Part of the OUAT fandom drives me crazy. While a vast majority are Captain Swan shippers, there is a small crop of extremists that will grasp at any straws they can to make Hook out to be the antichrist and what makes me really angry is that they bring in rape culture where it doesn't belong, ultimately downplaying a very serious issue to suit their agenda. Are they even watching the same show?! Let's begin with the most ridiculous claim of all, which is that Hook forced Emma the first time they kissed. I can't even with this because, if memory serves, SHE grabbed him forcibly by his collar and kissed the ever-living hell out of HIM! Not the other way around! How can you even twist that to seem like he's taking advantage of her? Oh yeah, that's right, by blowing some characteristic flirting out of proportion to mean he's coercing and manipulating her. He totally put her at an obligation to kiss him even though Emma would not have seen it that way and would readily pistol whip a bitch before letting anyone try to make her do anything she doesn't want to do. Emma Swan does not bend to anyone's will, least of all a man's desires. The only thing Hook was guilty of in that moment was being a shameless flirt and underestimating Emma. Yes, he heavily hinted that he would like her to kiss him, but he did not expect that she actually would. He was shocked out of his mind when she did. Like every other aspect of their relationship, she was the one in full control and it was all he could do to keep up and not pass out, lmao. Yet people twist it to seem like he was the aggressor and was taking advantage of her. Lol even when she has the guy by the balls, somehow Hook is still preying on poor, helpless Emma. As if Emma can't handle herself against anyone, including Hook. He, if anything, cannot handle himself against her. She makes him weak in the knees and muddles his senses. He is utterly at HER mercy. He turns into a puddle just looking at her. Lmao like I cannot with this fandom trying to make it seem like Hook is at any advantage here. Hook has never attempted to assert dominion over Emma. In fact, she's the Dom in the relationship hands down. She initiates their kisses, she decides when she's ready to be with him, she calls all the shots. Period. And he doesn't mind one bit. It's actually hilarious how whipped Hook is. He would do anything for Emma. Hell, he has done everything he can for her. I won't get into specifics because that would be going into spoilery territory, but Hook would readily give his own life for Emma just as Charming would for Snow and vice-versa. Though he was enamoured by her beauty from the moment they first met, it was her strength and independence that drew her to him. The very things that people claim he has no respect for. Lol yeah, okay. It's not as though he falls more deeply in love with her everytime she stands up for herself or other people, challenges him, calls him out on his shit, kicks ass in general. She's a fucking bamf and he LOVES that. And nobody has more faith in her capabilities than him! He believes there is nothing she cannot do and he repeatedly reminds her of that ALL THE TIME. I hate how people downplay the sacrifice he made for her and make it seem like he was trying to "buy" her. WTF, no! When he made that sacrifice, he didn't expect shit all in return. He did it FOR HER. Not for her for himself. This is the same man that followed her across time - LITERALLY. And whom said he would do it again and again for her. How does this fandom not understand by now that the sky is the limit when it comes to what Hook will do for Emma? Oh, but you guise, we mustn't forget Hook's constant sexual harassment of Emma. How dare he with his sexual innuendos and thinly-veiled suggestive comments that Emma reciprocates with coy smirks and cheeky teasing. He clearly makes her uncomfortable. I mean everyone knows that flirting and courtship is completely synonymous with sexual harassment. Hook is obviously just a sex-obsessed brute with only one thing on his mind despite that he's been celibate by choice for HOW MANY YEARS?! Or that he refused an already-paid-for prostitute because he's saving himself for Emma. Like I'm not even making this shit up. That's how much he loves this woman. He has never wished to possess or control her. For fuck sake, just a few episodes ago he was willing to let her go forever in spite of how his heart was shattering in his chest because it boiled down to her choice and he respected it. He respects all her choices whether they benefit him or not because first and foremost, he respects her agency. He doesn't consider himself to be above her. Just the opposite. In his mind, she is the single most extraordinary human being on the planet. In addition to that he loves her wholly and unconditionally, he also fucking reveres her holding her up on a pedestal beyond the reach of everyone, including himself. Even before she reciprocated his love, he counted his blessings that he was allowed to be in her life no matter as just her friend. Just having her in his life at all and getting to be a part of hers - just being by her side - was enough for him, and he just as well was willing to sacrifice even that for her happiness. This fandom can swerve into a fiery pit, okay. Nobody admires Emma's strength, courage, and independence, believes in her abilities, and respects her agency more than Hook.